Set
Set is an Elder God and a Lovecraftian-like entity from the fictional universe of Marvel by Marvel Comics. It's one of the gods that were worshiped in historical pharaonic Egypt. Which also appears as the primary dark / evil god in the Conan mythos, worshiped by most of Conan's greatest sorcerer foes, being the god of the sinister decadent kingdom of Stygia, and the god / creator of the Serpent Men. Background Set was one of the Elder Gods of Earth, whose ranks included Gaea, Oshtur, and Chthon. At the dawn of life on Earth, they were created on Earth by Demiurge the sentient biosphere. Set discovered that he could increase his power by devouring other Elder Gods, thereby becoming the first murderer on Earth. Other Elder Gods then followed his example and soon the majority of his kind had become corrupted, as they degenerated into demons. Among the worst of them were Set and his "brother" Chthon. Gaea wept for what happened to her siblings, and to stop the corrupted Elder Gods she conceived a child with the Demiurge. Her son Atum had a secondary form, Demogorge, the God-Eater. He then set out to destroy the corrupted Elder Gods. Some of them managed to escape destruction, feeling into parallel pocket dimensions, including Set and Chthon. During the time of dinosaurs, Set formed a bond with the reptiles that ruled the Earth. Using their combined lifeforces, he merged several dinosaur bodies and reincarnated on Earth, making his first manifestation as a serpent. Atum intervened, resulting in an epic battle that lasted eons, a battle so cataclysmic that it resulted in the extinction of the dinosaurs. It was during this battle, that Set first revealed his hydra-like ability to grow two heads for every one that was destroyed. Eventually he was defeated by Atum and forced to retreat back to his dimension. From its pocket dimension it continued to exert varying levels of influence in the physical world via its worshipers and its spawn. It's influence reached 100s of alternate Earths and through its manipulations, on those worlds men create the infamous Serpent Crowns, mystical artifacts that granted men powers but which served as tools for Set to control those individuals. Millions of years later in the late 20th century, his followers on Earth attempted to summon him to the physical world. The Deviant high priest Ghaur and the Lemurian sorceress Llyra executed a plan which involved mass human sacrifice (the Atlanteans) and several enthralled superhuman women (the Brides of Set) whom were chosen (against their will) to mate with Set and give birth to his spawn. Their plan was stopped by a coalition of superheroes including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men. Though Set was summoned to Earth, it was a short-lived return, and he was forced back to his dimension. Descendants of Set Set has spawned a number of demonic-like entities and its bloodline has given rise to monstrous beings and races. Some of his spawn ruled over their own dimensions. Spawn of Set * Phorycs = Who like his father is known to have spawned many monsters, ones known to humans in their mythologies and which are involved in the histories of the Olympians and Asgardians. He was 200 ft tall, possessed super strength, and the ability to regenerate. It had clawed hands and several long tentacles surrounding its mouth. It could psychically control the Sirens. * Siapep = Known as the Devourer, he was allied with the Egyptian god of death, Seth. It was a fanged troll-like reptilian humanoid that stood up to 40 ft tall. Which was like a juggernaut and not even a blow from Thor's hammer would topple him. * Ishiti = Who was also known as the Snake Goddess of Set, Ishiti had the ability to "freeze" time for everythign except serpents and any living being which had been bitten and poisoned by a serpent, and anything that person was carrying. In her serpentine form, she had the body of a giant snake with a humanoid head that had fangs and a gorgon-like spread of writhing serpent. In her semi-humanoid form, she had the upper torso of a woman and was able to extend her two long snake-like arms which would draw a victim into her dimension. Conventional weapons (e.g. swords) were unable to harm Ishiti due to her scaly hide. She could also project powerful mystical blasts from her mouth, which with repeated strikes could turn a human into Serpent Man. The mouth had fangs and was able to swallow a fully grown man. * Tartessus = She was a 20 ft demon, who with her tongue fed on the victim's soul and mind. She ruled over her own dimension and fed on souls to survive. Was not powerful enough to cross dimensions on her own power, relying on the Talisman of Tartessus, which was left on Earth and was over 700 years old * Damballah = He had worshipers in Zembabwei during the Hyborian Age and in modern day Haiti. When in spirit form, can travel to Earth where it manifests as a humanoid serpent or a huge snake. Is able to possess serpents and transforms them into versions of its form, and is also able to control snakes. He is able to possess or control others, even those with training in the mystical arts. * Yamata-no-Orochi = It was a 8-headed and 8-tailed dragon-like god, which the legends of Japan said was as long as several mountains. * Sligguth = Who possessed superhuman durability and strength. He drained a victim's life force by generating a magical fungus which rapidly grew over the body. He was in the service of Shuma-Gorath, one of the Old Ones. * Dragon of the Moon = Which left Earth to spread its evil across the stars. It has one of two forms, a draconic centipede or a great winged black dragon. Known Descendants of Set * Jormungand = Known as the Midgard Serpent, it's an incomprehensibly large serpentine dragon, which is able to wrap itself around Earth. It existed in ethereal form around the planet, and when if squeezed the world it caused natural disasters such as earthquakes and storms. When manifesting itself in physical form, time froze on the planet, with only godling races like the Asgardians being unaffected. * Fenris Wolf = It's an Asgardian Wolf God, approximately 15 ft tall. Which has the intelligence of a human and is capable of shapeshifting, to a large sized wolf or a wolf-like humanoid. Possessing godlike strength, speed, and regenerative abilities. * Serpent Men = Spawn of Sligguth who were one of the Elder Races who established empires on Earth prior to the ascendancy. They were driven to near extinction by King Kull of Valusia during the Thurian Age and finally exterminated by King Conan of Aquilonia during the Hyborian Age. * Man-Serpents = Spawn of Sligguth, a race which prior to the Thurian Age had splintered from the Serpent Men. It's members clashed with Conan of Cimmeria during the Hyborian Age. * Lernean Hydra = Multi-headed dragon-like monster with serpentine heads whose blood was venomous and could regenerate its heads, two growing to replace one. * Cerebrus = Multi-headed large dog with a scorpion tail which guarded the gates of Tartarus. It could shapeshift into a larger dog or into a minotaur-like humanoid. When in humanoid form it's able to transmute objects into weapons, carries a warhammer, and fires blasts from his helmet. * Sirens = They were the spawn of Phorycs, beautiful soulless creatures whom used their voice to lure men to their deaths. Gallery Gallery of Set the Elder God Set,_it's_True_Form_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Set's True Form Set_on_Alternate_Earths_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Set on Alternate Earths Set_battles_Atum_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Set vs Atum during the Age of Dinosaurs Gallery of the Spawn of Set Phorcys_(child_of_Set)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Phorcys Dragon_of_the_Moon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dragon of the Moon Sligguth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sligguth Ishiti_the_Snake_Goddess_(child_of_Set)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ishiti the Snake Goddess Damballah_(child_of_Set)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Damballah Siapep_(child_of_Set)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Siapep Tartesus_(child_of_Set)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Tartesus Gallery of Examples of Set's Descendants Jormungand_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Jormungand the Midgard Serpent Fenris_Wolf_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fenris Wolf Lernean_Hydra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lernean Hydra Cerberus_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cerberus Serpent_Men_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Serpent-Men Man-Serpents_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Man-Serpents Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Earth Native Beings (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced)